


I just asked the nerd for a date

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! School Musical [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Cuties, First Kisses, M/M, baccano school musical, high school shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I...I-I...uh...d-date?” And that was all he managed to say before his up became down, and he fell flat on his back in the middle of the floor, fainting dead away. [High school AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just asked the nerd for a date

“So, 'f yer not _involved_ with anybody like that, I was wonderin' 'f you'd be interested in, er, goin' out with me?”

That was the moment that young, Junior-in-high-school Luck Gandor's life turned upside down, or so it seemed, as he stood in the middle of the empty school hallway in front of Dallas Genoard, a boy who'd he'd come to be friends with over the course of the school year.

At one point, the two had seemed to be in some kind of symbiotic relationship; Luck kept Dallas from failing eleventh grade, and in return, Dallas gave his former bullies incentive to steer clear from him. Eventually, it grew into something much more intimate, and soon the two were referring to each other as “brothers” and “best friends”, had become inseparable, and were almost always seen with each other, arms around their shoulders. There had been many rumors flying around recently, but they'd all been shot down.

However, Dallas's little confession made at least half of them true. Dallas _did_ like Luck that way. But did Luck like him back?

The answer to that was yes, but right now, Luck was paralyzed, completely unable to form a response to Dallas's question as he stood, wide-eyed and slack-jawed in front of him.

“I...I-I...uh...d-date?” And that was all he managed to say before his up became down, and he fell flat on his back in the middle of the floor, fainting dead away.

* * *

When he finally woke, Luck found himself lying on a cot in the nurse's office, with a very worried Dallas sitting beside him. Rubbing at his head, Luck sat up, giving a soft whine.

“Ugh...what happened? How long have I been here? How much class did we miss? What's going on?” Luck asked, all in one breath, and Dallas put a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

“Jesus Christ, what is this, the Inquisition? You've only been out, like, an hour, so chill. An' you passed out after I asked you out. You coulda' just said no,” Dallas muttered, removing his hand from Luck's mouth and looking away bashfully.

Oh. Did Dallas think that Luck didn't like him? A blush spread rapidly across his cheeks, and Luck reached out to grip his hands. “N-no, no, that's not...I didn't want to say no, Dallas! I just got, uh, overwhelmed, because the last time anyone asked me out, it was just a joke and I got excited for nothing!” He managed to squeak out, and Dallas met his eyes. “In fact, I was going to say y—”

Suddenly, Luck was cut off by Dallas rushing forward and kissing him deeply, and he never did get to finish that sentence.

Luck didn't pass out again after that, but hell, Dallas admitted, he'd kiss him again even if he did pass out.

 


End file.
